Nowadays, consumers are looking to buy the most advanced televisions to enhance their viewing pleasure. However, televisions are not designed to enhance programs based on target consumers. For example, televisions are not able to determine which consumers are watching the programs, which programs the consumers actually want to watch, or what the television can do to enhance the viewing experience for the consumers. This may cause some consumers to have boring viewing experience, especially when he or she is not interested in the program being played on the television.
For example, if a consumer is watching a television program with other consumers, the television will not know how to enhance the viewing experience specifically for that consumer. As such, the viewing experience for the consumer will be relatively similar to the viewing experience of everybody else. For another example, if a consumer is watching a sports channel that gives sport score updates, that consumer will be provided with the same sport scores as all the other consumers that are watching the same sports channel. As such, the consumer may not be provided with sports scores that are of actual interest to the consumer.